


Pumpkin Carving

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, MSR, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Written real quick for the Tumblr prompt 'Step aside and watch a pro.'





	Pumpkin Carving

“Scully, stop laughing,” Mulder grumbled.

Scully sat across him at her kitchen table in her Georgetown apartment holding a cup of tea to her mouth in a vain attempt to hide her smile. Mulder arched an eyebrow questioning at her before turning back to the task at hand. Newspapers were strewn across the table top. A large pumpkin sat in front of him, the remains of pumpkin guts on his hands and all over the newspapers. He sighed and looked up. “Remind me again why I agreed to do this?”

“You know I love Halloween.”

“Which is weird coming from you.”

She smiled cheekily, ignoring the comment. “Anyways, we have to have something for the trick-or-treaters.”

“Do you dress up?”

“We are dressing up, yes. That’s part of the fun,” she shrugged. She watched him take a large butcher’s knife and tentatively poked at the pumpkin. “Don’t stab yourself.” He looked, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. “I’m just saying. Anyways, we’re going as Mr. and Mrs. Spooky.”

“Scully,” he groaned, “really? Just because we’re now sleeping together, you know want to make it all official.”

“If you would let me finish.” She watched him drop the large butcher’s knife, unsure of to use it or a smaller pairing knife for the eyes. “That’s why I told you to bring one of your suits. I’m wearing mine as well and we’re putting on fake blood and all that. It’s easy.”

“So we’re going to look like zombies?”

“I was thinking reanimated corpses,” she shrugged. “You know I am a pathologist and I know a thing or two about causes of death. Speaking of which, you really are trying to stab your hand, aren’t you?”

He held up his pumpkin gut covered hands in surrounded. “Well, since you know how to slice and dice, you do it!”

She smiled smugly and sat on his lap. Mulder smiled, playfully kissed her neck, and rested his chin on her shoulder. She picked up the large knife and proclaimed, “Step aside and watch a pro do it.”

“Have at it, Mrs. Spooky.” He paused and added, “We should play house a lot more, Scully.”

“Shut up, Mulder,” she chuckled.


End file.
